


Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 090313





	Day 9 - Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 090313

JUMP members were having their day off. Yamada already promised his hang out friends, Yuya, Keito and Daiki, that they will try out a new café in the afternoon. But suddenly Yuto called in the morning and asked to spend the day together because he was bored and there was no one home. His mom had some business to take care while Raiya had practice after school.

When Yamada told him that he already promised Yuya, Keito and Daiki that they will hang out together, Yuto asked if he can join them. Yamada gladly allowed him to join them since it’s rare for Yuto to hang out with others. He mostly spent his day off strolling around somewhere all alone or just spent the day at home (or had a date with Yamada).

Yuto picked up Yamada and went together to the café. Yuya, Keito and Daiki were already there waiting for the two. They talked about a lot of things, about JUMP, movies, foods, music and others. While they talked, Yamada and Yuto keep holding each other hand under the table. Sometime they played with each other hand, tickling the palm of each other hand or cracking the fingers. Yamada will hit Yuto lightly if Yuto tickling his palm a bit too much while smiling shyly. The other three were aware of this and could only shake their head while somehow felt embarrassed.

The other three couldn’t handle to watch the lovebirds any longer so they suggested to strolls around and did some window shopping. But although they didn’t hold each other hand while walking, they still walked beside each other. They whispered in each other ears when they found something interesting. The two were walking ahead the three, make the three looked like Yamada and Yuto’s guardian. Again, the three could only look at each others; shake their heads and let out a big sigh.

They found a bowling arena when they strolled around and decided to try a game. Yuya, Keito and Yuto have played bowling before so they teach Daiki and Yamada. Yuya was teaching Daiki while Keito teach Yamada since Yuto is a bit bad at this.

But!

Watching someone teaches your boyfriend (and sometime touched his boyfriend's body) somehow make Yuto irritated, although that someone was one of his members and one of his best friends. Yuto couldn’t help but shout out when Keito accidentally touched Yamada’s hand or waist. Keito was a bit frustrated because of Yuto’s action (and glare) so he said  
“Do you want to teach Yama-chan instead?” Keito asked with a frustrated tone.  
“I… um… No. You are better than me at this. I’m sorry Keito.” Yuto said shyly. He knew that he acted a bit childish here.  
“Wait a moment Keito.” Yamada suddenly said and walked toward Yuto.  
Yamada cupped Yuto’s face with his hands and pressing his forehead on the taller.  
“Arigatou. But don’t worry; you know that I only love you right?” Yamada said.  
Yuto shyly nodded his head. “I only love you as well.”  
“I know.”  
Yamada gave Yuto his warmest (and beautiful) smile, the smile that always soothe Yuto’s heart and make the latter fall in love again with Yamada.

The night after they went home, Yamada got a called from Daiki. Daiki said that they refused to let Yuto join them again when they hang out because the other three feels like they are disturbing Yamada and Yuto on their date. If Yuto want to join then they should asked the other members to join as well. Yamada could only chuckle at that and said his sorry that he and Yuto make them feel like that.


End file.
